Bets and Debts is a Wordplay
by MissMeep
Summary: Everyone in Fairy Tail knew the game. If you make a bet, while in debt, you'll be in debt for a long, long time. Everyone knew that. Apparently, Lucy did not.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Mira! How's my credit?"

"Mira! I'm betting that Levy'll be the one that asks Gajeel out first-no time limit! Two thousand jewels!"

"Five thousand jewels on Levy and Gajeel getting together by the end of this month."

"I'll put eight thousand on that one, Macao!" Pantherlily's eyes gleamed. He'd have to start plotting ways to get Gajeel and Levy together. Maybe a mission would be a good way to start them off...

"That's a good idea, Macao-san!" Lucy smiled sweetly, "D'you think there's a bet on me and Natsu?"

Macao froze, as did everyone else in the guild. "Of course not, Lucy! There's no way we'd bet on you with Natsu," the guild chorused. Macao and Wakaba quickly pocketed their bets on Lucy and Natsu.

Lucy frowned at her guildmates. "So why is Gajeel and Levy-chan the only source of bets? I know Mira has more sources than just Gajeel and Levy-chan."

* * *

"Juvia would like to bet, Mira-san." The water mage looked extremely nervous, her hands fiddling with her hat.

"Yes Juvia?" Mira's calculating smile was plastered all over her face, and the rest of the onlookers' faces.

"Juv-Juvia would like to bet on Gray-sama and Juvia. Can Juvia do that?" Juvia squeaked.

Mira smiled, "How much would you like to bet?"

"A thousand jewels, that Juvia will make a move on Gray-sama by next month."

The onlookers gasped in shock. Juvia? Making a move on Gray? Unthinkable!

Mira only smiled. "Sure thing, Juvia. Are there any more takers on Gajeel and Levy?"

"Five thousand on her making the first move!"

"Two thousand six for Gajeel making the first move!"

"I need rent money, so put me down for four thousand on Levy making the first move!"

"Aye sir!"

"How am I with the ones I already bet on?" Levy pushed her reading glasses up. Everyone froze.

"Levy!"

"When did you-"

"You're betting too?"

"Well, Levy, you haven't won or lost anything yet, so feel free to make another bet," Mira winked.

"Hmm...Add another thousand on me making the first move," she decided.

"You're betting on _yourself_?" Lucy's jaw dropped.

"It's a good source of rent money, and a girl needs to have fun," Levy giggled.

* * *

When Team Natsu left the building, Max raised his hand. "Seven thousand on Lucy asking Natsu out first."

"I'll add one thousand to that, saying he'll bring the rest of his team along when she does," Macao snorted.

Cana mumbled, "Put me down for five thousand on Lucy making a scene about it when she asks him."

Mira laughed out loud when she looked at her notebook, "These bets really are something, aren't they?"

"Aye sir!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Mira-nee! Mira-nee!" Lisanna barged into the guild- and promptly tripped over Cana, who was conveniently passed out in the doorway.

"Oh Lisanna, perfect timing!" Mira smiled. Lisanna, who was getting up, froze.

"Mira-nee...What are you so happy about? You don't normally smile when people trip over Cana..."

"But it's just so wonderful! I saw Elfman walking with Evergreen back to Fairy Hills last night! I think we can start betting on those two now!" Mira glowed with excitement.

"Hey Mira! Did you see?" Bixlow came bouncing in, hopping over Cana, who was still passed out.

"Morning Bixlow, see what?" Mira tilted her head. If Bixlow was asking about what she thought he was asking her about, she could start the betting right now!

"Ever with your brother. Last night, he was walking her back to Fairy Hills, and-"

"Walk!" Bixlow's dolls chimed in.

"And your stupid brother didn't do _anything_! He just walked off after she went inside! Can you believe him?" Bixlow sighed dramatically.

"Well, let's start the bets on Evergreen and Elfman! I'm so excited!" Mira squealed, clapping her hands together excitedly.

"Uhh...Count me in for a thousand on Ever making the first move. I have no high hopes for your brother," Bixlow grinned, his tongue lolling out.

* * *

Macao walked in, picked Cana up, and sat down with Max and Wakaba.

"Any new bets yet Mira?" Macao asked, his eyes alight with curiosity.

"Yep! Any takers on Elfman and Evergreen?" Mira pulled out her notepad.

"That's a good one! I'll put, err, six thousand on Evergreen making the first move," Max grinned, confident.

"Put me in for eight hundred jewels that they're already together!" Master Makarov smirked. Oh this was going to be _good_.

* * *

"Master's betting? He's bound to know something. Mira-san! Put me down for six thousand that they're already together!" Warren shouted.

The whole guild erupted.

"Put me down for seven thousand jewels!"

"Same here!"

"Master's got a good point, I'm in for two and a half thousand!"

"Count me in! Three thousand and four hundred jewels!"

"Careful now, Droy. You're in no position to bet so many jewels!" Jet warned his teammate. Droy grumbled, and went back to scarfing down his chicken wings.

"Let's remind Droy what the most important thing is about in betting," Erza glared at Droy, who gulped.

"If you're already in debt, don't make bets! Bets and debts is a wordplay! If you win a bet, you won't go in debt!" All the Fairy Tail members chorused.

Mira smiled sympathetically at Droy.

* * *

Meanwhile... Makarov chuckled quietly to himself. _My brats are so gullible...I just asked Elfman to be a man and walk Ever home. Nothing going on yet between them, they're still in the denial stage, sadly_.


End file.
